morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glories 16
Synopsis Casey Blevins is being waterboarded after appearing on a military base thirteen years in the past with Lara Hodge. She asks to speak to Dan Blevins, who is watching through a one-way mirror. When another soldier asks Dan if he recognizes her, he says he doesn't. Dan returns home, where soldiers have been posted outside to stand guard. Inside, Kathy Blevins is furious that nobody would tell her what was going on. He checks on three-year-old Casey, who slept through the entire event. Back at the base, Lara Hodge waits smugly for her turn to be interrogated. When a soldier arrives to take her, she simply tells him, "One thing first, though--you're madly in love with me. You'll do anything for me.". She then asks him to get her out, and he complies. They head to Casey's cell. When the person standing guard questions Lara's presence, Lara tells him to "go to sleep", and he passes out. In the cell, Casey demands to know what is going on. Lara explains that they are in Casey's past, but their goal is the same: to save her parents, and her friends. Lara says that they have gone too far back, because they needed Hunter back in The Cave, not Ike. Lara gives Casey a bag of instructions, clothes, money, and identification. As they leave the base, no soldiers attempt to stop them, as Lara demonstrates mind-control. Outside, Lara says they need to part ways. Lara explains that Casey can control people as well if she simply tells them to do something. "Just do something that should come very, very naturally to you--pretend you're God.". At the Blevins house, an alarm is heard. Dan is informed that the prisoners have escaped, and rushes to pursue. He encounters Casey, and draws his gun on her, ordering her to freeze. She tells him to put his gun down, and he does. She explains that she is his daughter, and apologizes for not listening to him. She tells him when he is raising his daughter, to teach her to be strong. Casey also tells him that he will be much happier pursuing his art. She promises she will save him, her mother, and her friends, then runs off into the forest, ordering him to forget about her. Elsewhere, Lara Hodge pulls up to a gate in a Jeep driven by a man wearing military fatigues. She kisses him before getting out of the vehicle, and he drives away. Lara enters the gate, where she is greeted by a pair of security guards. They all put on hazmat suits before descending an elevator and driving through some underground tunnels. After going through a final gate, she arrives at Morning Glory Academy. Another Time In Chicago, fifteen-year-old Casey Blevins gets her acceptance from Morning Glory Academy. She excitedly tells her father that she got in. Dan and Kathy discuss her acceptance. Dan looks at it as something they should be proud of, but Kathy is against the idea of Casey leaving for a boarding school. She tells him that he needs to tell Casey she can't go. Dan goes to her room to deliver the news, and Casey furiously tells him to get out. Dan later confronts Casey, saying that their decision to not let her go was because Casey is so headstrong that they occasionally overcompensate when they try to protect her. He acknowledges that he and her mother were wrong, and they changed their minds about letting her go. After delivering Casey to the airport on her birthday, Dan returns home to find Kathy doing research on the computer about Casey's program, and seems to feel better about their decision. As Dan notices the Morning Glory Academy emblem, he has a memory of it being on the gym uniform of the girl on the military base thirteen years ago. Characters Featured Characters *Casey Blevins *Dan Blevins *Lara Hodge Supporting Characters *Kathy Blevins Continuity *The issue picks up after the events of Issue 13. *The five pages of Lara entering the academy are exactly the same panels as from Issue 12. Trivia *The toys in young Casey's room are a cat toy Joe Eisma bought for his son, Max and Harmony from The Stuff of Legend, and the Happiness Bunny from Shin Chan. *One of the soldiers in the woods is Multiversity Comics writer Mike Romeo. *The girl at the airline counter was based on the ticket girl from Lost.MGA Study Hall Special edition #16 Joe Eisma Cultural References *Casey has a Foster the People poster on her wall. *In the last panel, the man in line behind Casey is holding the book Angela's Ashes by Frank McCourt. Questions Unanswered Questions *How did Hodge get Casey's bag into the guard's locker? *Why is being there dangerous for Hodge? *Who is Casey going to make contact with? *Why can't Casey go where Hodge is going? *Why does Lara think that "playing god" would come naturally to Casey? *Is Lara now stuck in a time loop? References External links * Morning Glories Study Hall #16 at Multiversity Comics * Morning Glories #16 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com Category:Issue Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Dan Blevins/Appearances Category:Kathy Blevins/Appearances Category:Lara Hodge/Appearances